


Hot Under the Collar

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake finds a collar in Ruby's belongings that's clearly too big for Zwei, she's more than a bit irritated at the implications. But, as Ruby explains... the collar's a bit too small to fit Blake. Of course, Blake is willing to indulge her, after a bit of a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Under the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and wanna see more of my work, check my tumblr, chickengums?

"No, that's not it… she muttered, setting a box of ammo aside. "Where would she hide it?"

Blake Belladonna  _usually_ wasn't the type to go searching though her teammate's belongings.

She blushed slightly when she had to move aside a box she recognized exceptionally well, and made a mental note to surreptitiously suggest that they should hide it better.

And she certainly wasn't the type to go looking through her _girlfriend's_  things.

She grinned as she grabbed the small white box. "Finally."

But… Ruby had seemed like she really wanted to keep this box a secret, had outright lied about it to her when she'd asked about it… She had to know what was in it.

She opened the box.

/

**A Few Days Earlier**

/

Blake took a quick look at her scroll, feeling more than a bit worried.

Ruby was going to miss the Bulkhead back to school if she didn't hurry…

And while the little scythe wielder could more than handle just about anyone in the city, the thought of her all alone at night made Blake's hair stand on end.

Ruby had made some claim of needing to go get something when they'd gotten to Blake's favorite bookstore, then dashed off, saying she'd meet her by the station.

Blake had been waiting for almost twenty minutes now…

She could go search for her… but she'd have to lug around a big bag of books…

She sighed, and turned to the next page, deciding to wait a bit longer…

/

She'd just slipped a bookmark into her book and stood, ready to go looking for her, when a red blur appeared at the far end of the street, headed her way.

She set her book down and stretched her arms out slightly, preparing herself for impact.

Despite that, she still let out an oof and nearly bent over when Ruby launched herself into her stomach, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing as though she hadn't seen her in months.

It was an honestly sweet gesture, and a person who could resist it would be awful hard to find… though so would an ex member of a terrorist group formed out of the remnants of a civil right's and equality protest group who was hiding in plain sight at one of the foremost combat schools on the planet by disguising her species…

So, all in all, Blake was a statistical anomaly in two ways.

Blake huffed, blushing a bit. "It's only been an hour…"

Ruby muttered something into her midriff that sounded vaguely like "Fifty minutes too much."

Blake rolled her eyes but was unable to keep the smile off her face, squeezing the smaller girl close and stroking her hair.

"I missed you too… she muttered, shaking her head."Did you find everything you needed? What was important enough that you had to dash off on your own, anyway?"

Ruby reddened. "Nothing! What, uh… what books did you get?" She reached for the bag Blake had set on the bench, and Blake instinctively snatched it away.

Ruby grinned. "More of  _those_ , huh? You know, we have enough stuff to try out already…"

Blake just shook her head, trying not to smile. "We're going to have a bit more, then…" The boarding whistle blew, and she turned to head to the Bulkhead.

Ruby trailed after her, muttering under her breath. "Yeah, I guess we are…"

/

It wasn't until they were sitting on one of the Bulkhead's uncomfortable benches (Well, Blake was sitting on the bench. Ruby was in her lap.), looking out at scenery that had, on their first trip, been awe-inspiring and beautiful but had been diminished by repeated viewing that Blake decided to ask Ruby what she'd gone to pick out.

Well, 'ask' is probably not  _quite_  the right word…

Granted, maybe she shouldn't have just reached for it, but Ruby still shouldn't have slapped her hand…

But that was just what the little redhead had done, scolding her that it was a secret.

If that had been it, Blake could have rested easy, just waiting for Ruby to decide to tell her…

But Ruby had to say she'd learn that night.

So all day, Blake had been on edge, waiting for Ruby to reveal whatever she'd had to run off and get.

There was only one thing that kept going through her mid when she considered what it could be.

And that was a memory from the last time Ruby had run off to shop on her own.

Or, more specifically, a memory from the night after she'd run off…

Ruby smiling and leaning in to brush their lips together, as she eased her newest purchase into Blake, the gently buzzing toy feeling absolutely heavenly.

So, Blake had felt more than justified In being… eager… to test out whatever Ruby had gone to buy.

But when 'Tonight' hadn't manifested, and neither had the next day, or even the next… She decided it was time to go looking for it.

/

At first, Blake was confused by the contents of the box.

It had what looked like a dog collar, dyed a deep purple with little red roses up and down it, and two bracelets that were stylized to look nearly identical to the collar.

And then she found the note.

It was just a normal piece of paper, nothing special about it… but the flowery script on it made Blake's blood boil at first sight.

She recognized it, from somewhere… but she couldn't remember quite where she'd seen it before.

Reading it just made her madder.

_'Here you go Ruby, just like I promised. Custom made, just like mine. The collar's fabric looks a lot rougher than it is…. mine doesn't irritate my neck, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. It's a lot stronger than it looks, too… C had me try and rip mine off, and I couldn't manage it. Perfect for those rough sessions. Oh, and make sure to keep it kinda loose when you're fooling around, okay? Trust me, you'll thank me later. E._

_PS. C says she has a book you can borrow if you wanna know more about this kind of stuff. I'd take her up on it if I were you, she really knows what she's doing._

So, Ruby expected her to wear a collar, huh…

Blake crushed the letter in her hand, baring her teeth.

"I can't believe this!" She snarled, throwing the now-empty box against the wall. "I can't believe her!"

She'd really thought Ruby was different.

She'd never even thought Ruby could have a racist bone in her body… she'd always seemed so sweet, and kind, and…

She yelled a few choice curses, slamming her hand into the bed to punctuate each one.

The very thought of Ruby being a faunus fetishist had seemed so at odds with her personality! And she'd never paid much attention to her ears, and yet… here it was, inescapable proof.

A fucking collar…

She gave it and the bracelets a weak shake.

If she was being entirely honest with herself… it didn't really make her mad.

Well, not as mad as it should've.

She felt… betrayed, more than anything else.

One of her favorite things about Ruby had been that she didn't seem to care she was a faunus…

To find out that it was all some kind of turn on to her…

She tried to keep tears out of her eyes, but failed.

She yelled again, slamming her hand down over and over.

And that's when the door opened. "Blake?"

Blake whirled around, snarling and blinking away tears. "What?!"

Ruby was standing there, her eyes wide. "Blake, what's wrong?"

"What's…" Blake blinked, feeling a surge of anger. "What's wrong?!" She yelled. " _This_  is what's wrong!" She held the collar up and shook it.

"What…" Ruby blinked, her face tightening. "You looked through my stuff! Blake!"

Blake let out a sharp laugh. "Oh, I looked through your stuff?! That is not  _even_  an issue here! What is this?"

Ruby suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and it gave Blake a bit more satisfaction than it probably should have. "It's… y'know. Is it really that much of an issue? We don't have to wear them if you don't want to."

Ruby was blinking away her own tears at this point, but Blake couldn't stop herself. This needed to be said.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. Ruby had to understand… "Ruby, of  _course_  this is an issue. Did you really think, even for a second, that I'd be okay with wearing this? It's an affront to my entire race!"

Blake wasn't sure what response she'd been expecting.

Anger, she would have accepted, if not anticipated. She really couldn't see Ruby getting mad over this…

Stunned silence and embarrassment as Ruby realized the full implications of what she was asking… Well, Blake could hope for it, right? Ruby did have a tendency to be a bit clueless sometimes… even if that was a bit of a stretch.

Bursting into tears and apologies seemed most likely… especially since her eyes were already in danger of overflowing.

But her actual reaction was one she'd not even considered.

Ruby tilted her head a little bit, her eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, you thought I wanted you to wear it? Of course I didn't! You think I'd be that insensitive?! Does it even look big enough" She stomped her foot.

Blake blinked. "Excuse me?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "Try it on."

Blake just glared, and Ruby shook her head. "Fine, bad choice of words. Hand it here?" She put out a hand.

Blake hook her head, but handed it over. "What is this supposed to prove?"

Ruby glared for a moment, then took her cloak off, setting it on Weiss' bed.

She raised her hands to her neck and put the collar on, tugging at it after a moment.

"It's a little bit of a snug fit." She said conversationally. "But I think I'll get used to it. Course, it wouldn't fit you _at all."_

Blake swallowed as Ruby picked up her cloak,tying itaround her neck again, obscuring the collar entirely.

"Yeah, looks like Em does know a good guy… it's pretty comfortable." She crossed her arms. "Now, if you'll hand me the smaller bracelet, please? The bigger one is for you."

Blake did as she was asked, watching as Ruby casually slipped the bracelet on, tightening it to fit her wrist.

Ruby glanced at her, and Blake followed her lead, putting on her own bracelet. "It…fits pretty well. "She offered.

Ruby crossed her arms and shot her a glare. "I know this is kinda sudden, and I was  _going_  tohave a long talk with you about it first, but…"

Blake bit her lip to keep from retorting, instead taking a few breaths. "I'm sorry for going through your stuff…. but… what is all this?"

"You're sorry?" Ruby repeated.

Blake sighed, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I… you know what I mean. I shouldn't have been looking through your stuff, I should have asked first…"

Ruby just nodded, waving a hand as if to say 'go on.'

Blake groaned. "I should have waited for you to be ready to tell me, instead of violating your privacy. I'm sorry." **  
**

Ruby nodded again. "I was waiting for the right chance to talk to you about it…but I guess that's now, huh? Go ahead and ask."

Blake shook her head slightly. "I… I'm sorry, but is it a sex thing? I just… I don't understand."

Ruby sighed. "It… y'know, it  _can_  be. I'm okay with bringing it into the bedroom if you want…"

Blake blinked. "I… I'm not opposed, I guess? I just… if it's not a sex thing, what is it?"

It was Ruby's turn to shift uncomfortably, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Well… I want people to know I'm yours, I guess… and that's what the bracelets are for. But the collar… It's to remind me, you know? And I guess having it on without anyone knowing is kinda…." She reddened a bit. "Exciting, you know?"

Blake nodded once, slowly.

Ruby sighed. "Is it weird? Well, I know it's weird, but I mean… is it a problem? Is it going to come between us? This is why I was wai-"

She cut off as Blake stepped close, wrapping her into a hug. She held her there for a long moment, then stepped back.

Ruby smiled, and Blake returned it. "Look… I might not really get it, but…" She grinned a bit wider. "You don't need to apologize for being into something, and you don't need to apologize for how you feel. If you'd like to try this sometime, I'd be willing to try it." She shifted a bit. "I mean, you'd do the same for me, I'm sure…"

She was nearly knocked off her feet by the speed with which Ruby hugged her, her ribs protesting loudly as she attempted to crush them.

"Blake!" Ruby squealed, sounding as though she was near tears again. You're so sweet, and perfect, and I just…" She buried her head into the faunus' neck, squeezing just a bit harder.

Blake stroked her back. "I'm sorry for going through your stuff, Ruby… it won't happen again."

Ruby just squeezed harder, mouthing words into Blake's neck.

Blake rolled her eyes, though there was a smile on her face. "I love you too…"

/

It was not until nearly a month of Ruby wearing the collar that she was able to put it to the test in it's… unofficial capacity….

Yang and Weiss were planning to go off to see a movie, and the blonde had privately told Ruby not to expect them back for the night.

The little wink had been a bit unnecessary, in Ruby's opinion, but it had certainly gotten the point across.

In a show of incredible restraint by her standards, she'd waited patiently until Yang's back was turned to speed off and tell Blake the good news in a calm and rational manner.

/

"Babe, Weiss and Yang are gonna be gone tonight and I was thinking we could watch some movies and order takeout and-" She took a breath, and Blake held up a hand.

"Ruby." She said evenly. "We're in the library. You need to be quieter. Okay?"

Ruby nodded.

"Also…" Blake said, her cheeks gaining a bit of a rosy tint. "You need to  _straighten your cloak_."

Ruby's eyes widened, and she adjusted her cloak to cover the collar, mouthing 'sorry.'

Blake nodded. "And that sounds like a lot of fun… and if we have time, maybe we could try that thing?"

Ruby blinked. "The th- oh!" She went redder than her cloak, which kind of ruined the point of the double entendre, in Blake's opinion. "That, uh… sounds great. I uh… got the other thing, too."

It was Blake's turn to blush.

The other thing, if she was right, was an addition she ad Ruby had talked over to incorporate one of Blake's…  _preferences_  into Ruby's.

To be specific, it was a leash, which they'd agreed could be a safer and less cramp-inducing way to incorporate Blake's love of ropeplay.

"That, uh… thank you." Blake said, inclining her head slightly. "So… before dinner, then?"

Ruby nodded rapidly. "Yeah, definitely." She looked around the library for a moment, scuffing her shoe on the ground as she tried to think of a way to casually include the next tidbit into the conversation.

"It's red leather, by the way. And, uh… I can't break it, so…"

Unfortunately, Ruby wasn't great at casual interaction.

Blake was redder than the leash, at that point. "O…kay?"

Ruby nodded, biting her lip. "Uh, so… I'll be in the room?"

Blake nodded. "Right… Love you?"

Ruby relaxed visibly, an easy grin coming to her face. "Love you too!" She chirped, and then she was gone, leaving rose petals in her wake.

Blake shook her head, and returned to her book.

/

When Blake opened the door that night, she was treated to the sight of Ruby, clad only in her undergarments, her headphones and a dog collar… dancing and singing into a hairbrush.

"Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect! Try-dahdah dun dahdah-" She turned around and dropped the brush upon seeing Blake.

Blake raised her eyebrow.

Ruby raised her hand to her earphones and clicked them off, blushing a bit.

Blake enjoyed the sight a bit more than she should have, feeling a heat spread through her as she watched the skin all over her girlfriend's body redden.

"Uh… hey, Blake. What's up?"

Blake took a few deep breaths and tried to bring her body under control.

She failed.

"I'm on bottom first, okay? Don't worry about the leash yet."

Ruby's eyes widened as she pulled her top off.

/

 _'On second thought…'_  Blake thought.  _'I could get behind this collar thing…'_

It  _did_  provide a nice sense of contrast… standing out wonderfully nice against her pale skin as she looked up at Blake from between her legs.

She tilted her head and shot her a grin. "Well… you're pretty wet, Blake. Something you wanna tell me?"

"Watching you forget the lyrics to songs gets me hot." Blake deadpanned.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" She moved forward to kiss at Blake's vulva, then switched over to kiss at each thigh.

Blake whimpered, pushing her hips forward. "Ruby, no teasing today, okay?"

Ruby hmmed to herself, and gave Blake's core a slow lick.

Blake trembled. "Ruby…"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Fine… but this goes both ways. No teasing when it's my turn either, okay?"

"Of course." Blake purred, pressing forward.

Ruby's fingers slipped inside of her moving to  _just_  the right spot with practiced ease and striking up a good rhythm of rubbing and thrusting.

Meanwhile, her mouth was all over Blake's thighs, sucking and kissing seemingly at random but managing to drive her wild nonetheless.

Blake's back arched slightly as she sucked in a quick gasp of air.

Ruby grinned before nipping her, causing Blake to whimper and start up a low purr.

"R-Ruby!" She tried to admonish her, but the next nip cut off all thoughts of that.

Her back arched again, and Ruby finally quit with the biting and sucking… instead taking her clit into her mouth.

A quick scrape of her teeth was all it took, and Blake's hips bucked as she came, moaning incoherently.

Ruby liked to think she'd heard an 'I love you' in there somewhere, though.

She kept up her ministrations until Blake pulled her up by the collar for a kiss, jumping a bit when her tongue slipped into her mouth.

When she finally had to pull back, Blake was grinning. "Grab the leash? And the strap-on."

Ruby's eyes widened.

/

Ruby looked back over her shoulder at Blake, holding the end of the leash in one hand and the other tapping a rhythm on her hip.

The feeling of those slender fingers drumming on her was inspiring all kinds of thoughts that this would hopefully take care of.

"What is it?" Blake asked, tilting her head slightly.

The motion caused a lock of hair to fall into place over a breast, which brought her chest to Ruby's attention.

The sight of those full breasts, the small pink nubs of her nipples standing out incredibly well against her skin…

Ruby groaned, dragging her eyes downward… which brought it's own host of problems.

Namely, Blake's abs.

They weren't quite rippling, but they were definitely eye-catching…

And that led her to looking at the dark strap-on jutting out from Blake.

It wasn't big by any means, only about five inches… but Blake had a way with it that always managed to make it seem like more than enough.

And the slight tug of the leash on her collar kept reminding her that it was there, which kept her in a constant state of… well…

"Oh,  _fuck me_ …" She muttered. "You look incredible…"

Blake looked away to hide her blush… which didn't help very much, considering she treated it as a full body sport.

Watching her breasts change color was interesting, to say the least.

She looked forward again, letting Blake take a moment to get a hold of herself.

There was a chuckle and a light tug on her leash, which sent a shiver down her spine. "What is it?"

Blake's hand left her hip, and she felt the toy brush against her.

She had to bite her lip to hold back a whimper. "Blake…" She whined. "You agreed to no teasing!"

"I did…" Blake agreed.

She pressed forward slightly, pushing the tip into her. "What's the safe word?" She asked, suddenly all business.

"Apple." Ruby said instantly. "And if I can't say it, the signal is to kick back at you."

Blake gave her a gentle pat on the ass. "Right, good job. If I get too rough-"

"Don't hesitate to say it or to fight back, I won't hurt your feelings, don't do anything I'm not comfortable with, and if I decide to back out of this halfway through, it's fine and you understand. If at any point I don't wanna do this, just tell you and you'll make me, uh… y'know in a different way if I still want to." She took a breath. "I didn't forget anything, did I?"

Blake huffed. "I'm just trying to make sure you know everything to make this safe…"

Ruby sighed. "I know, and I love you, and it's really sweet and responsible and stuff, but if you don't make me come within the next ten minutes I think I might  _actually_  go insane."

Blake gave her a quick tug upwards on the leash, making her arch her back to raise her head.

Just the feeling of being pulled sent a shock down her spine. "Blake, please?" She whimpered.

Blake put her hands on each hip and slowly slid the toy the rest of the way in her.

The familiar sensation made Ruby let out a long, low moan, giving a cute little gasp when Blake's hips touched hers. "N-no teasing, remember?"

"Mmhmm." Blake murmured, gently squeezing Ruby's hips. "I know… how do you want me to do this?"

"Let's…" Ruby said, cutting off in a pleasured gasp when Blake's shifting caused a slight tug on the leash. "Lets get the first one out of the way, okay?"

"Okay then…" Blake said, gradually pulling on the leash until Ruby's back was arched almost painfully…and then moving her free hand to her breast, circling her nipple slowly. "Get yourself comfortable, okay?"

Ruby gradually lowered her upper body to a position that worked for her, then gave a minute nod.

"You sure?" Blake asked, the hand on her breast groping just a bit rougher, as if to remind her what she was agreeing to.

"I'm sure, Blake." Ruby said, groaning as Blake slowly pulled the toy most of the way out of her, leaving only the tip in.

The comparatively gentle hand on her chest suddenly squeezed, and Blake slammed into her, making her let out a high squeak.

Blake did exactly as she'd asked, thrusting in and out in long, smooth motions that probably would have been painful to most people…

But Ruby wasn't most people.

"Bla~ke! Oh, oh… god, Blake please…" She panted, pressing back against each thrust. "More, please, just…"

Her hand left Ruby's breast, going down to roll her clit between her fingers.

She had to slow down slightly to do it, but judging by the sudden high note Ruby pulled off, she was fairly certain it was a good call.

Ruby shuddered, and Blake stopped thrusting entirely, pulling hard on the leash as she gently scraped Ruby's clit with her nail.

Ruby actually screamed as she came, pressing backward against her hips.

Blake leaned down to hug the smaller girl close as her orgasm ripped through her.

Ruby, however, had other plans. "M-more!" She managed to demand, pressing backwards.

Blake nodded, her eyes widening a bit, and resumed her thrusts, thoroughly enjoying Ruby's moans.

/

Ruby collapsed onto the bed, groaning contentedly.

She rolled over and sent Blake a lazy smile. "I love you… so much…"

Blake rolled her eyes. "I love you too…" She put the strap-on back into it's box and hid it away in it's new spot.

Ruby gave an exaggerated shiver… or that might have been a real one from an aftershock. Either way… "Blaaake…." She whined. "I'm cold. Come cuddle."

Blake chuckled. "You're not cold… and let me put on the movie first."

Ruby grinned.

/

Before long, she was leaning backwards into Blake's arms as the intro to one of her favorite movies played.

She rested her head against Blake's shoulder, a small smile coming onto her face when the faunus turned to kiss her forehead.

"Blake?"

Blake's ears flicked. "Hm?"

"I love you… and thank you."

Blake squeezed her just a bit tighter. "I love you too."


End file.
